Las decisiones correctas
by Yunaire
Summary: ¿Kagome o Kikyo? Inuyasha y Kagome han discutido la diferencia esta vez, es que parece que todo va enserio; ahora Kagome se ha ido.En tanto Inuyasha se ha quedado con Kikyo. Y justo cuando penso que no podría ser peor Kagome conoce a un chico; Ryouta es divertido,coqueto, pero lo mas importante, parece ser la reencarnación de Inuyasha. ¿Que pasara con Kagome e Inuyasha?
1. Es lo mejor

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto el monje Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, la sacerdotisa se llamaba Kikyo, estoy seguro-contesto el aldeano mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a partir nuevamente. Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en Inuyasha, todas excepto la de Kagome.

-¿Qué harás ahora Inuyasha?- Pregunto Sango a pesar de que todos sabían la respuesta

-Es obvio, iré a buscarla- Inuyasha sonaba furioso, pero Kagome sabía de sobra que solo estaba conteniendo su preocupación.-Cuiden de Kagome - y entonces se adentró al bosque a toda velocidad, justo en la dirección en la que el campesino había indicado

-Ten cuidado Inuyasha-había dicho Kagome, pero Inuyasha no la escucho…

-Señorita Kagome- hablo el monje en cuanto Inuyasha se perdió en la obscuridad-¿Usted cree que lo que acaba de hacer es lo mejor?-Miroku la miro preocupado, pero Kagome no se inmuto y se tomó su tiempo para limitarse a contestar con voz suave:

- No se preocupen chicos, todo estará bien-y con una cara más animada agrego -Por el momento volveré a casa, estoy agotada, regresare en unos días ¿Bien?- sin esperar una respuesta Kagome tomo su mochila y salió de la ahí en dirección al pozo.

La mañana paso lenta y solitaria para Kagome ; había regresado a casa para pensar un poco las cosas , y quizá distraerse un poco pero cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de que su abuelo se había ganado un viaje a la ciudad vecina, entonces todos se habían ido y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días.

Sin embargo ahora que se encontraba sola pudo pensar más claro que nunca: necesitaba estar alejada de la época feudal unos días. Todo el asunto con Kikyo la había cegado y ahora quería un espacio para ella. Sabía que su decisión afectaría a todos, pero creía que era lo mejor para terminar de una vez por toda la tensión que surgía cada vez que Inuyasha se iba en busca de Kikyo.

Se dirigió al pozo y entro de una vez por todas en él; estaba segura de su decisión, pero también estaba segura de que no sería fácil: enfrentarse a Shippo rogándole que no se fuera, a Sango con lágrimas en los ojos y a Inuyasha (y probablemente Kikyo) era algo para lo que no estaba lista, sin embargo era urgente que lo hiciera.

Cuando llego a la aldea lo primero que vio fue a Sango, estaba acostada sobre el pasto y parecía cansada. Entonces se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Sango…-le hablo Kagome tranquila, sabía que ella estaba escuchándola- Necesito hablarte de algo-Kagome espero su respuesta pero Sango solo la miro sin decir nada.-Me iré un tiempo- continuo ante el silencio de su amiga- Estaré en mi época unas semanas y después regresare. Solo será temporal, después de todo la lucha por los fragmento sigue y…-entonces Sango rompió en llanto y se abalanzo hacia Kagome, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonrió tristemente.

-Prometo que regresare Sango. Solo será un tiempo- dijo la peli negra acariciando cariñosamente el pelo de la exterminadora.-Sé que no es justo para ustedes pero de verdad lo necesito…

-¡Promete que de verdad regresaras!- hablo Sango por fin, aun aferrada a la cintura de la chica

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi mejor amiga. No podría dejarlos ni a ti, ni a Shippo, ni a Miroku- contesto Kagome intentando reconfortarla, entonces Sango asintió efusivamente y se separó de ella limpiándose las mejillas.

Si Sango había reaccionado así ante la noticia no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían los otros…


	2. Hasta luego

Sango termino de hablar y Kagome suspiro pesadamente; todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido.

-...Kagome- la exterminadora miro preocupada a su amiga. Tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

-Está bien Sango- intento sonreír la peli negra, pero solo consiguió mostrar una mueca torcida.-Después de todo era algo importante- y se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-No es necesario que te despidas de el-Sango intento confortarla- Yo puedo decirle si quieres- Kagome la miro un momento y sonrió.

-Gracias Sango- y la abrazo con fuerza -Gracias por todo.

-No tardo -dijo Sango mientras se levantaba del pasto. Kagome asintió y la exterminadora comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

En cuanto Sango se perdió de vista los ojos de Kagome se pusieron vidriosos. Intentaba reunir el valor y los ánimos con los que había llegado, pero fue inútil.

Sango hablo con ella sobre lo que ocurrió cuando se fue: Inuyasha había regresado a la aldea con Kikyo malherida en brazos, y ahora en este momento ambos se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Él estaba cuidándola y no se había separado de ella ni un momento.

Kagome no podría soportar ver eso; verlos juntos la terminaría de derrumbar. Saber que ella no era la única era malo, pero ver que el sufría por otra era aún peor.

-¡Kagome!- la voz de Shippo la saco de inmediato de sus pensamientos. El zorrito corría alegre hacia ella, parecía realmente aliviado, y detrás del venían Sango y Miroku caminando tranquilamente.

-Shippo- Kagome lo recibió y estrecho entre sus brazos.

- Creí que no volverías- Shippo restregó su cara en el hombro de la chica cariñosamente- Ese idiota de Inuyasha no sabe lo que hace...-agrego mientras se separaba de Kagome para mirarla a los ojos, entonces lo noto: algo no iba bien.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Kagome?- pregunto Miroku mientras se inclinaba para tener una mejor visión del rostro de la joven. Miroku y Shippo esperaban que dijera que todo iba bien pero ella solo quedo en silencio.

-Me iré un tiempo a casa- dijo la peli negra por fin, enseguida pudo sentir las manos del zorrito aferrarse a su blusa.

-Shippo- Sango intento acercarse a él pero el demonio se quitó del alcance de su agarre.

-Inuyasha es un idiota- susurro Shippo mientras ocultaba su rostro-¡Inuyasha!- grito de pronto al aire, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-¡Le pateare el trasero, ese idiota!- estaba por correr en dirección a la aldea cuando la mano de Kagome lo detuvo; Shippo la miro sorprendido, nunca había hecho nada para detenerlo, eso lo hizo entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Shippo, por favor, no lo hagas- por primera vez en todo este tiempo el zorrito vio cuan triste estaba Kagome, y lo único que quiso hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte pero no lo hizo; sabía que si lo hacía lloraría mucho, le rogaría que se quedara y Kagome que era tan buena, no se negaría, eso tal vez le causaría más dolor, no quería eso.

-¿Pero volverás verdad?- pregunto Shippo en un último intento de ser fuerte.

-Por supuesto que lo hare Shippo- y lo estrecho otra vez entre sus brazos.

El camino hacia el pozo había sido más corto que de costumbre; tal vez era porque sería la última vez que caminaría por ahí en un tiempo, o quizá porque se había quedado a las afueras de la aldea en todo momento.

En fin, fuera como fuera, no importaba. Simplemente quería hacer lo correcto, sin importar que doliera.

-Asegúrense de despedirme de la anciana Kaede- comento Kagome al tiempo que se detenía junto al pozo, seguida de cerca por Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

- Cuídate mucho- respondió Sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga una última vez.

-Lo hare Sango, no te preocupes- dijo Kagome intentando tranquilizarla.

- Tómese el tiempo necesario señorita Kagome- agrego el monje Miroku.

-Perdone hacer esto en plena recolección de los fragmentos...-intento disculparse Kagome

- No se preocupe- la interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Sango me puso al tanto de la situación y también opino que es lo mejor. Después de todo no debe ser fácil...- Kagome lo miro con agradecimiento y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Vuelve pronto Kagome- intervino el zorrito con la voz quebrada

-Lo hare- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

El momento de irse llego. Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo y les dio una última sonrisa a todos.

Miro una última vez a su alrededor y rápidamente salto al pozo: tenía la sensación de que el dolor en su pecho la consumiría.


	3. El juego de la mente

-Estoy en casa- anuncio Kagome aunque sabía que nadie respondería. Le causo cierto pesar el saber que no podría pasar tiempo con su familia de inmediato. Suspiro pesadamente y por un momento se desanimó; estaba sola en casa, triste y sin nada que hacer, además de que su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Tenía mucho que pensar, lo sabía, pero prefería hacerlo de lado por un rato. Tenía tiempo de sobra, ahora solo quería distraerse y retrasar todo lo posible su decisión

La luz se hizo más intensa e Inuyasha salto poniéndose alerta. La anciana Kaede lo miro por un momento pero después continúo habiendo su trabajo.

-Deberías dormir más Inuyasha- sugirió Kaede sin mirarlo- Kikyo estará bien, yo estaré cuidando de ella. No has descansado desde que regresaron y tampoco has comido nada

-No lo necesito anciana- protesto Inuyasha débilmente mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a la puerta.

-Debes tener cuidado…- La mujer iba a comenzar a regañarlo pero se detuvo al sentir que Kikyo se movía. Entonces las miradas de ambos se fijaron en la sacerdotisa; comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco.

- Inuyasha- murmuro débilmente. El cansancio del peli plata desapareció de inmediato y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Estoy aquí Kikyo- le hablo mientras tomaba su mano.- Todo está bien, estas a salvo.- Kikyo por fin abrió sus ojos, y busco a Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron detenidamente: Kikyo lucia mucho mejor que antes. Inuyasha se veía muy demacrado, sin embargo parecía feliz.

- Ya veo- se limitó a decir Kikyo mientras desviaba la mirada. Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Kaede se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

-¿Estas mejor hermana?

-Si Kaede, gracias. Ya me siento mejor- y la sacerdotisa intento levantarse. Pero enseguida Inuyasha se lo impidió

-Aun no estas totalmente bien Kikyo. Tienes que esperar un poco más-y una vez que la acomodo, tomo su posición anterior sentada a unos metros de ella, lo cual extraño la miko.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Inuyasha ante la insistente mirada de ella

- No es nada- negó Kikyo con la cabeza lentamente - es solo que has cambiado Inuyasha. Ella te ha cambiado.

Los alumnos salían en masa y en grupos, dejando apenas espacio a Kagome para caminar entre ellos. Algunos la saludaron al reconocerla, otros simplemente la ignoraron: pero ya nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntar por su salud. Era normal, después de todo su abuelo había inventado muchas enfermedades y era común el no asistir a clases.  
Sin embargo sabía que sus amigas aun la extrañaban y se preocupaban por ella. Por eso mismo había venido hasta la escuela para verlas y hablar con ellas

El único problema ahora era que no las podía encontrar. Los alumnos salían y salían, lo que dificultaba hallarlas. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada una y otra vez esperando encontrar algún rostro familiar. Lo encontró, solo que no era lo que esperaba

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido por un segundo, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. Kikyo sonrió levemente ante su reacción y suspiro: definitivamente ya no era su Inuyasha. Todavía la amaba sí, pero ahora también amaba a alguien más.

-Los dos hemos cambiado, ambos queremos cosas diferentes ahora...- fue lo único que pudo decir el hanyou.

- Lo se Inuyasha- respondió con calma mientras lo miraba desde la cama- Solo me preguntaba si eso había hecho que desaparecieran tus sentimientos por mí-

Su rostro se distinguió enseguida del de la multitud. Entonces todo a su alrededor se paralizo.  
Inuyasha estaba aquí, en su escuela, traía el uniforme y era humano. Estaba segura de haberlo visto claramente; no podía haber enloquecido. ¿O sí? Cerro los ojos con fuerza un momento e intento calmarse. Seguramente todo era un error, lo más probable era que lo había visto mal. ¡Si eso era! Volvió abrir los ojos y miro nuevamente: no había nadie ahí, al menos alguien idéntico a Inuyasha no. Se llevó una mano al pecho y tomo una respiración profunda.

Todo esto la estaba afectando. La había sacado un poco de quicio y ahora tenía alucinaciones. De verdad necesitaba este respiro.

-¡Kagome!- escucho la voz de sus amigas a sus espaldas- ¡Por aquí!- miro en todas direcciones hasta que las localizo. Se encontraban en la puerta, justo en donde ella había estado parada hace unos momentos.

-¡Chicas!- y corrió hacia ellas mientras las saludaba.

Olvidaría por completo el asunto de antes. Seguramente su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada. 


	4. Se fue

El ambiente se llenó de tensión y todo era silencio. Inuyasha se mantenía quieto, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, la mirada de Kikyo seguía puesta en él, aun esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Aun me amas Inuyasha?- repitió la sacerdotisa con firmeza

-Kikyo…- la incomodidad de Inuyasha creció al toparse con sus fríos ojos.

¿Qué si la amaba? Todo este tiempo había creído que sí, una prueba de ello era que siempre salía a buscarla; incluso si eso lastimaba a Kagome.

_Kagome_. Esa mujer sí que lo confundía: tan frágil y tan cambiante que la volvía loco. Un momento parecía feliz y al otro estaba hecha una furia, sin embargo eso era parte de su encanto.

-Inuyasha- la voz de la anciana Kaede la regreso a la realidad, y lo hizo percatarse de la mirada expectante de ambas, entonces borro la sonrisa que se había formado de forma inconsciente en su rostro y se limitó a contestar:

-Aun lo hago Kikyo- de pronto el hanyou parecía inquieto. Decir que aun la quería no se había sentido como esperaba; es decir, sentía algo por ella pero también sentía algo por Kagome. El problema aquí era ¿a quién quería más? Pensó y pensó hasta que sus pensamientos perdieron sentido. Se dio por vencido y prefirió divagar en su mente

Entonces lo noto por fin. El olor de Kagome no estaba, y no la había visto desde que partió aquella noche. Se comenzó a preocupar, pensó que lo más probable era que había regresado a su época, sin embargo algo se notaba extraño, tal vez había algo mal.

-Ya vengo- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cabaña en busca de Kagome.

-Vamos Kagome, no te desanimes- dijo Ayumi intentando animarla un poco

-Estoy bien, solo necesitaba pensar chicas, no es nada grave- contesto intentando tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-Pero por lo que nos cuentas el aún no sabe que te has ido ¿o si Kagome?- comento Eri pensativa

-Tienes razón, tal vez ahora el té está buscado- continuo su amiga mientras la daba vanas esperanzas a la peli negra. _"No lo creo"_ pensó ella con tristeza, "_Probablemente ni siquiera ha notado que me he ido"._

-¿Entonces asistirás estos días a la escuela Kagome?- Ayumi intento cambiar el tema al darse cuenta de que Kagome se veía decaída de nuevo. La muchacha lo noto y le agradeció con una sonrisa ligera.

-Si- contesto más animada- Parece que estoy mejor de salud…-añadió irónicamente recordando la largo lista de "enfermedades" que no le permitían ir a la escuela.

-Deberíamos hacer algo estos días- sugirió Eri- Ahora que Kagome está mejor podríamos salir- enseguida todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a planear todo.

Kagome las veía mientras bebía su soda; este era su mundo, sus amigas, su familia. Reía con ellas y se sentía tranquila. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en Sango, Miroku y Shippo. También tenía muy buenos recuerdos con ellos.

El olor lo había guiado al rio. Sango y Miroku charlaban con expresiones serias mientras Shippo se mantenía flotando en el agua, parecía triste. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro. Tal vez Kagome había estado en peligro y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Miroku- se acercó lentamente a ellos mientras observaba el entorno, buscándola en los alrededores- ¿Pasa algo?- en cuanto su mirada se posó nuevamente en Miroku un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda: Miroku lo miraba seriamente. Cruzo miradas con Shippo y Sango y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Hasta cierto punto Inuyasha se lo esperaba, pues cada que se iba en busca de Kikyo ocurría eso. Al llegar siempre todos lo miraban mal, y lo hacían sentir culpable. Pero ahora había algo diferente: más que enojo, todos parecían tristes.

Nadie decía nada, simplemente miraban el hanyou.

-Kagome se ha ido…-dijo Miroku con voz fría

-Eso lo sé- contesto un poco molesto el peli plata.- Su aroma no está aquí-

-Lo que quiero decir Inuyasha es-

-¡Ya no volverá idiota!- lo interrumpió Shippo desde el agua, todos lo miraron con sorpresa, en especial Inuyasha. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza – ¡Ella ya no volverá y todo es tu culpa!-

-Shippo- la exterminadora lo miro con tristeza y lo acerco a sus brazos. El zorrito la abrazo enseguida, descargado en su pecho todo lo que no había podido mientras Kagome se iba.

-En la mañana regreso por última vez- explico Sango aun con Shippo en brazos- Dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que quería pensar las cosas…-

-Ella estará en su época unas semanas- Miroku miraba detenidamente la expresión de Inuyasha- Se disculpó y pidió que no la buscaras, Inuyasha.-

La respiración del medio demonio se agito enseguida. ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para pensar qué? Miles de cosas le vinieron a la cabeza: recordó todas la veces que la hizo sufrir, todo el tiempo que ella lloro en silencio, cuanto la lastimo. ¿La perdió para siempre?


	5. Cambios drasticos

La tarde transcurrió normal acompañada de sus amigas. Charlaron y rieron mucho. Sin embargo la noche se acercaba por lo que era necesario que cada una volviera a su casa

-Nos veremos mañana Kagome- decían sus amigas mientras se dirigían a la dirección contraria de ella.

-Nos vemos- se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

El atardecer estaba por acabar y las estrellas empezaban a brillar en medio de los colores del sol. Venir con sus amigas definitivamente había sido una buena idea: la había distraído un rato y el día se había hecho más ameno. Quizá ahora que estaba más tranquila podía tomar una decisión, podía decidir qué hacer con su vida, con Inuyasha, con la escuela, con todo…

-S-seguramente están exagerando - el peli plata se veía pálido – Tal vez solo lo dijo en un arrebato. Esa tonta volverá, yo lo sé- Inuyasha se veía totalmente inseguro de lo que decía, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie; esta actitud en Kagome era totalmente nueva, incluso creerlo ahora le estaba costando trabajo.

-Sea como sea, si ella no viene, tus no iras Inuyasha- le aseguro Sango. Entonces la miro enseguida ¿Quién se lo iba impedir? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota. Jamás creyó que la hiriera tanto, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para pedir una disculpa y arreglar sus errores, esperaba no haberla perdido aun.

-Podría hablar con ella, arreglar todo…-susurro mirando directamente a Sango. Sabía que ella sería un problema si quería ir en busca de Kagome.

- No Inuyasha-a todos les sorprendió ver que Miroku era el que se había negado, normalmente el no intervenía es estos asuntos- La señorita pidió no verte y así será-

-¡Tengo que verla!- el hanyou perdió por fin la paciencia- ¡¿Es que no lo entienden?!- El sonaba desesperado, pero Miroku no se resigno

-¡¿Y tú no entiendes que ella no quiere verte?!- el silencio llego ante la furia de su voz, sin embargo el monje continuo- ¡Ella está herida! La has dejado sola incontables veces, a pesar de que prometiste protegerla. Dices que la quieres y vas tras Kikyo a pesar de que eso le destroza el alma a Kagome…- Inuyasha estaba por protestar, decir que no la había dejado de lado, que en realidad la amaba pero entonces apareció la anciana Kaede .

-Kikyo quiere verte, Inuyasha- Entonces todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta del medio demonio, porque a pesar de que parecía una simple cosa, tenía más significado del que significa saber por que lucharía; simplemente que camino eligiria.

Sango y Miroku miraban cada uno de sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido, esperando que hiciera lo correcto,que se mantuvier firme con sus palabras y fuera detrás de Kagome,pues a pesar de que antes se habían negado ellos de verdad creían que ambos se amaban,aunque repredieran constantemente a Inuyasha por su indecision. Inuyasha suspiro y sin mirar a nadie respondió

-Iré a la cabaña- enseguida todos se llenaron de decepción, pero no lo suficiente, casi era seguro que esa seria su respuesta

-Tu no la mereces Inuyasha- le dijo Sango con frialdad a Inuyasha con severidad justo antes de que se fuera.

"Lo se" penso mientras se alejaba velozmente de ellos antes de arrepentirse aun mas.

La mañana llego y los salones comenzaban a llenarse. Los alumnos entraban poco a poco y los maestros preparaban sus cosas para iniciar las clases; era un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo para Kagome tenía algo diferente. Entrar al salón después de tanto tiempo sin asistir le provocaba ciertos nervios, siempre la hacía sentir un poco excluida el perderse sucesos entre sus compañeros.

-¿Estas mejor Kagome, pudieron quitar aquella rara tos cronica?- pregunto su profesora al verla entrar al salón

-Sí, gracias- respondió ella avergonzada, definitivamente se le habían acabado las ideas a su abuelo- Estoy mejor maestra-

-Que bien.-le sonrió con amabilidad-Ahora ve a sentarte, tienes mucho que estudiar- la muchacha asintió y se dispuso a caminar a su lugar, pero alguien la jalo de la blusa. Se giró a mirar quien la llamaba y entonces se encontró con unos ojos sorprendidos, pero no eran cualquier par de ojos, eran los ojos de él.

Los ojos de Inuyasha la miraban fijamente; estaban sorprendidos, estaban brillantes. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el ruido se fue y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Miro su rostro, su cabello, todo. Ahora lucia diferente; su cabello era lacio y estaba hasta sus hombros, era de color negro; sus orejas, garras y colmillos habían desaparecido, como un humano, como en luna llena.

-La anciana dijo que querías verme Kikyo- comento mientras entraba a la cabaña- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estuve pensando Inuyasha- la sacerdotisa se levantó hasta quedar sentada y estar a su altura- Y te tengo una propuesta.-Kikyo había comenzado a analizar las reacciones del hanyou

-¿Si?- toda su atención se centró en la mujer

-Quiero unirme a ustedes, quiero que recolectemos los fragmentos juntos- dijo con firmeza- Todo este tiempo hemos estado jugando a ganar y perder contra Naraku, es hora de que tomemos esto enserio- Inuyasha no supo que contestar. Pensaba y pensaba, ¿Qué responder a algo así?

-¿Estás de acuerdo Inuyasha?- insistió Kikyo al ver que él no decía nada.

-Claro que puedes Kikyo, eres bienvenida- Y enseguida salió del lugar.

¿De dónde había venido tanta seguridad? Se preguntó Inuyasha después de alejarse de todo.

Tal vez de su frustración y estrés: sus amigos estaban molestos con él, Kikyo le proponía eso y él había aceptado como si no fuera importante, y encima, Kagome no estaba con él.

Recordó cómo le reconfortaba tenerla a su lado cuando se sentía así, recordó como era saber que ella estaría para siempre aquí, y recordó por supuesto que la había dejado ir.


	6. El camino que elegi

_Hago acto de presencia (LOL) para agradecer todos sus comentarios! Me motivan PUFF, como no tienen idea :) Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic.3_

_Respecto a hacer los capitulos mas largos; mas adelante podre hacerlos mas largos, solo les pido un poco de paciencia pues los capitulos que ahora subo ya los tenia escritos y apenas y tengo tiempo de corregirlos :( Poco a poco los ire haciendo mas largos!_

_Eso es todo por ahora :D Saludos!_

La atmosfera se transformó totalmente y en los siguientes minutos todo fue silencio entre ellos.

Kagome buscaba el parecido de el con Inuyasha, pero sabía que era inútil compararlo: desde el principio entendía que él no era Inuyasha, que aunque se parecía a la probablemente tenia personalidades se llegaran a hacer cercanos (y sentía que era asi) no quería tener el mismo sentimiento de ella de vivir a la sombra de alguien mas. Pero sobre todo evito compararlos porque recordó cuan molesta se sentía cuando Inuyasha la comparaba con Kikyo.

**_"Kikyo…" _**pensó la pelinegra con cierta molestia; aquellos sentimientos de furia y tristeza regresaron.

-Oye ¿Planeas quedarte así todo el rato?- pregunto el con cierta burla sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón...?- contesto Kagome cuando fue más consciente de su alrededor.

-¿Qué si piensas estar así todo el tiempo?- repitió mientras levantaba un poco la mano y la pasaba justo por enfrente de su rostro.

-¡Lo lamento!- contesto la pelinegra mientras retrocedía un poco ¿en qué momento se habían acercado tanto?- es solo que te pareces mucho a alguien-contesto en un susurro mientras lo miraba fijo otra vez. El chico también la miro y le sonrió de lado.

-¿Crees que tenga que acostumbrarme a que me mires tan intensamente?

-Claro, lo siento- agacho la mirada avergonzada por dejarse llevar…de nuevo– Soy Kagome Higurashi- e hizo una reverencia para presentarse- Mucho gusto en conocerte-

-Ryouta Takahashi- respondió sin más- Soy el nuevo-y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

La aldea se encontraba en silencio. Aparentemente todos dormían; claro, era de madrugada.

El peli plata se encontraba entre arbustos: llevaba rato observando fijamente el pozo.

¿Qué haría si fuera por ella? No estaba en posición de obligarla a regresar, lo sabía de sobra. Pero esa presión en el pecho lo estaba molestando.

Depender de alguien, tanto emocional como físicamente era algo que siempre ponía de malas a Inuyasha. Sin embargo ahora nada de eso importaba. ¿De que servía estar molesto si lo único que le importaba ahora era Kagome?

-¿Vas a ir por ella?- preguntaron a sus espaldas, y el hanyou al escuchar su voz de inmediato alejo la vista del pozo

-…No lo sé…-contesto con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué te hace dudar tanto?- dijo Kikyo mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado.

-Quizá ella no quiere verme- respondió Inuyasha con un pesado suspiro

-O quizá tú no quieres verla a ella-le sugirió la sacerdotisa con cierta frialdad

-…Quizá- Inuyasha se puso tenso, no quería hablar de esto con nadie, menos con Kikyo. Ahora el ambiente tenía un silencio mortal: no se miraban, no hablaban, no había nada, simplemente permanecían ahí callados.

-Inuyasha- le hablo la mujer con cierta suavidad después de un rato-Hay algo que he querido decirte estos días- la atención de Inuyasha estaba totalmente en ella, la miraba fijo y sorprendido; habían pasado más de 50 años desde que le había hablado así, y ahora que lo volvía a hacer no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-¿Q-que pasa Kikyo?-intento verse tranquilo pero Kikyo noto enseguida que él estaba nervioso.

-Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo Inuyasha…-y en cuanto dijo esto sus miradas se cruzaron. Inuyasha solo la miro, sin decir nada, en tanto la sacerdotisa le sonrió dulcemente.

Que ella estuviera haciendo todo esto le recordaba a el hanyou su pasado con ella: lo felices que fueron, sus risas, sus juegos, todo aquel amor que una vez se tuvieron pareció llegar de golpe a él.

* * *

-Es obvio que le gustaste- dijo Eri con una amplia sonrisa

-Nos acabamos de conocer, ni siquiera hablamos mucho- le recordó Kagome a su amiga antes de llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca

-No seas tímida, Kagome.-insistió su amiga con alegría- Todos vimos cómo se miraban: como amor a primera vista.-

-Chicas- suspiro cansadamente y después sonrió ligeramente- Es solo un chico más, no tiene nada de especial, que sea guapo no lo hace perfecto- las palabras le salieron solas. ¿Guapo? ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso?

-Entonces ¿Soy guapo?- pregunto con voz profunda Ryouta.

-No es la gran cosa- contesto la pelinegra sin molestarse en girarse y mirarlo, solo continuo almorzando.

-¿Segura?- la voz del muchacho se escuchaba mucho más cerca, pero Kagome se mantuvo firme y aparento tranquilidad

-Segura.- rogo porque nada la delatara.

No caería tan fácil ante él; menos ahora que todo se había vuelto tan divertido. En la molestaba, ella lo molestaba; habían pasado gran parte de la mañana riendo. De ahí que sus amigas sacaran otras conclusiones

-Deberías mirar otra vez- de un momento a otro su respiración estaba en su oído.

-Takahashi…-advirtio la muchacha con tono amenazante: solo quería ocultar su gran y creciente nerviosismo, ni siquiera se atrevía a continuar comiendo.

-Ryouta-le recordó –Quiero que me llames Ryouta- dijo mientras se alejaba de su oído y se sentaba a su lado.

Kagome pudo volver a respirar en cuanto Ryouta se distrajo hablando con sus amigas.

El corazón le latía como loco, las manos le sudaban y la cara le hervía.

¡No, no, no! Era demasiado pronto. ¡¿Un día y ya sentía algo por el?!

_Es un total idiota._

* * *

Todo el tiempo que había estado pensando en quien elegir se resumía a ese momento: por un lado Kikyo llegaba, y le pedía que lo volvieran a intentar, y por el otro estaba el pozo, la puerta hacia el hogar de Kagome.

Ya no podia atrasar nada; no habia escapatoria, tenia que elegir y tenia que hacerlo ahora.

-Recuperemos el tiempo perdido Kikyo- fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de sellar todo con un beso.

Eso definitivamente no se sintio del todo bien…al menos no para Inuyasha.


	7. Tres meses pasaron

-¿Sería mucho pedir que te quedes quieto por un rato?- resoplo Kagome mientras azotaba el lápiz contra el escritorio, provocando de Ryouta diera un salto. Entonces hizo una mueca y la pelinegra sabía lo que venía a continuación:

-Hemos estudiado mucho- se quejó - ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

-Solo llevamos media hora Ryouta. Falta mucho por repasar y tus apuntes no sirven de mucho

-Kagome- la miro con ojos de cachorro e hizo ese puchero, el que hacía que Kagome se derritiera por completo- Solo una pequeña vuelta por tu casa ¿sí?- sus miradas estaban fijas; quería resistirse, quería decirle que no por una vez, pero igual que en estos 3 meses termino cediendo.

-Bien- aparto la mirada por fin- pero habrá lugares a los que no podrás entrar ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!- aseguro con entusiasmo y enseguida se levantó del asiento.-Vamos Kagome- y le tendió su mano para que la tomara. La chica la miro por un momento, pero sin dudar más la termino tomando. Era increíble que todo se sintiera tan fácil a su lado.

Muchos habían preguntado si estaban saliendo pero cuando les tocaba responder solo reían y evitaban la pregunta. ¿Había algo? Ni siquiera Kagome lo sabía.

Un momento parecía ser el hombre perfecto y al otro se convertía en su mejor amigo. Sin embargo eso no había cambiado nada en absoluto. La pelinegra seguía enamorada de él, incluso aún más que antes. Y ahora que a él se le había ocurrido entrelazar sus dedos, se sentía perdida en tanta felicidad.

-¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunto de pronto el muchacho con cierta diversión

-¿Jugar?- pregunto un poco alterada ella-¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Yo me escondo, tú me encuentras-sugirió con cierta precaución

-¿Y que ganaría yo?- pregunto Kagome sabiendo que no le estaba diciendo todo su plan. En la miro con una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó hasta su cuello

-Será sorpresa- susurro muy suave, y esta vez ella no pudo contener en escalofrió que paso por su cuerpo.

-B-bien- acepto ella enseguida. No sabía que esperar de él; lo único que sabía que esta era su oportunidad.

-Comencemos entonces- le deposito un beso en la mejilla justo antes de soltar sus manos y echarse a correr. En cuanto se perdió de vista el sonrojo llego a su rostro.

Esto se le salía de las manos.

Su actitud coqueta, sus bromas, todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos se acumulaba en su cabeza.

Ganaría el juego y le diría sus sentimientos. Estaba decidida.

Pasaron unos minutos, le dio ventaja porque no conocía la casa. Pasado el tiempo la búsqueda comenzó; tal vez era estúpido que hicieran esto, pero el definitivamente lo hacía parecer divertido.

Recorrió la casa rincón por rincón. No había resultados. Los lugares se reducían poco a poco. Y al final solo quedo uno: el pozo que daba a la época feudal.

No había entrado ahí en todo ese tiempo. Y menos quería hacerlo ahora. Había estado tentada a ir infinidad de veces; pero prefirió quedarse ahí, con un poco de su dignidad, aun cuando moría por ver de nuevo a sus amigos

Estaba por irse, pensaba en recorrer la casa nuevamente cuando un ruido se escuchó en el interior.

Maldijo todo, en especial el destino. Tenía que entrar ahí, de una u otra forma cualquier cosa que debiera enfrentar se encontraba ahí: Ryouta e Inuyasha.

Tomo una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta de golpe: ya no huiría, solo quería continuar adelante, sin importar que.

-¿Ryouta?- se adentró poco a poco, todo estaba obscuro y lleno de bichos, tres meses habían desgastado el lugar-¿Estás aquí?- continuo caminando a ciegas hasta que llego al centro de la habitación. Respiro pesadamente y tosió, el polvo aquí hacia el aire pesado y espeso.

-¿Ryouta?- intento ver entre la obscuridad y entonces se dio cuenta. El pozo no estaba cerrado. La tapadera esta entre abierta.

-Seguro sigue abajo, no podrá pasar- se dijo para tranquilizarse, después de todo Ryouta no tenía poderes, no podía cruzar, para él era un simple pozo

-¡Vamos Ryouta te encontré, ahora sal!-y no hubo respuestas- Ryouta- grito a través del pozo-¡Ya sal!-seguían sin responder-¿Ryouta?- ¿dónde demonios de había metido?

Tal vez de verdad pudo cruzar, pensó-Tal vez aun no conocía todo de él.

Suspiro, no quedaba de otra iría a buscarlo…

* * *

La salida del pozo fue lenta y torpe; estaba nerviosa.

Desde el instante en que se arrojó al pozo sentía que algo ocurriría hoy: no sabía si era bueno o malo, simplemente sabía que pasaría.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando salió del pozo y asomo la cabeza hacia afuera: Ryouta estaba ahí, hablando con Sango y Miroku. Ninguno de ellos la había visto aun.

Las lágrimas rodaron de inmediato por sus mejillas. Los 3 meses no había hecho ningún cambio; ambos lucían igual que cuando ella se fue. Los había extrañado demasiado.

Miroku parecía estar interrogando a Ryouta, analizándolo detenidamente, mientras que Sango parecía alerta a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, miraba cada cosa con detenimiento, hasta que su mirada se fijó en el pozo, entonces la mirada furtiva de Kagome y la de la exterminadora se toparon al fin.

-¿Kagome?- Sango la llamo, su voz le temblaba- ¿Kagome eres tú?- la chica comenzó a caminar más y más rápido hacia ella

-Sango- la pelinegra no se resistió más y salió de su escondite, al encuentro con su amiga.

De pronto se encontraban frente a frente, y sin más, se recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, acompañado del llanto de ambas

- ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Creí que no volverías!-le reclamo la exterminadora.

Kagome no contesto, solo se limitó a apretar más su abrazo

-Me alegra que este de vuelta, señorita Kagome- le dijo el monje mientras se acercaba a ellas, seguido de cerca por Ryouta

-A mí también monje Miroku-contesto mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa. Entonces se fijó en Ryouta; miraba atento la escena, parecía confuso y sorprendido. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado, necesitaban hablar, ahora.

-Iremos a buscar a Shippo- soltó sango de pronto mientras se separaba de Kagome-Se alegrara bastante de verte-comento con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas.-Ya volvemos-dijo pasando la mirada de Ryouta a Kagome, para después arrastrar tras de ella a Miroku.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba y miraba al muchacho de frente, directo a los ojos

-No entiendo-confeso confuso- no entiendo que está pasando Kagome. ¿Dónde estoy?- sus ojos se veían aterrados, sin embargo su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido. Típico de Ryouta esconder sus emociones.

-Ryouta- comenzó Kagome indecisa, ¿Por dónde empezar a contar? ¿Cómo explicar que puedes viajar en el tiempo sin sonar como una loca?- Hay algo que debo contarte…-

* * *

-Vaya- fue lo único que dijo después del relato de Kagome-¿Entonces eres una especie de heroína?

-Podría decirse que si- la pelinegra rio ante la idea del chico

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Ryouta de pronto

-¿Dónde está quién?- le respondió ella sin entender

-Inuyasha-pronuncio con desagrado-¿Dónde está Inuyasha ahora?

-No lo sé- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco quería sorprendio un poco darse cuenta que al parecer le importaba mas donde estaba Inuyasha que saber los detalles de la descabellada historia.

- Entiendo- dijo el pensativo- entonces habrá que hacerlo ya…-murmuro entre dientes

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Kagome extrañada

-Sal conmigo- dijo el mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos- Se mi chica…-susurro mientras miraba sus ojos con intensidad- Se mía- y junto sus frente con suavidad.

-…No juegues conmigo Ryouta-contesto mientras intentaba separarse de él, pero no se lo permitió

-No estoy jugando Kagome-volvió a mirarla a los ojos, estaba siendo sincero-Te quiero, te quiero demasiado- la chica parecía no acabarlo de entender, lucia sorprendida.

-Ryouta- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada, no le permitía ver su rostro-Quiero estar contigo

- Ya lo sé- susurro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta que deposito un beso en sus labios, su primer beso-¿Serás mi chica?- volvió a preguntar.

-Soy tu chica- confirmo ella mientras levantaba el rostro y lo besaba una vez más

-Bien-dijo mientras estampaba una sonrisa en los labios de Kagome


	8. La calma no es eterna

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban dejarnos esperando?- pregunto la muchacha mientras levantaba la cortina y entraba a la cabaña, seguida de cerca por él.

-Lo siento Kagome- sonrió inocentemente Sango-pero no pude encontrar a Shippo

-Deberían ir a buscarlo otra vez chicas, tal vez tienen más suerte- sugirió Miroku, obviamente con dobles intenciones.-La última vez que lo vi estaba con Kaede cerca del rio

-Pero Ryouta…-lo miro enseguida

-¡Sí!-interrumpió de inmediato Sango al ver la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su amiga-Vamos Kagome-y la jalo para enseguida arrastrarla fuera de la cabaña

El lugar se quedó tranquilo y en silencio, solo con Miroku y Ryouta en la habitación

-¿Hay algo que de lo que quieras hablar?-le pregunto al monje al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

-En realidad si- contesto con franqueza- tengo varias dudas.

* * *

-¡Más despacio Sango!- pidió la pelinegra mientras intentaba llevar el paso de su compañera- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- en ese momento Sango se detuvo precipitadamente y la miro enseguida; Kagome por poco caía, pero a la exterminadora poco le importo, su rostro estaba iluminado.

-¿Es tu novio?- dijo emocionada- Estas saliendo con el ¿verdad? ¡Oh, Kagome, estoy tan feliz por ti!- entonces la sacerdotisa comenzó a reír, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de hablar y ya estaba emocionada.

-Estoy con él, Sango- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Comenzamos a salir hace un rato- añadió con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Hace un rato? .Cuando los dejamos solos ¿no es así?

-Sí, justo ahí- parecía que la sonrisa de la muchacha se hacía más y más amplia; estaba con Ryouta, ahora no había lugar a dudas, lo elegía a él.

-Pero Kagome- la cara de la exterminadora cayó en preocupación- ¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha? ¿Qué harás cuando lo veas?

-No tengo nada que hacer Sango- contesto con el ceño fruncido

-Él no está solo- dijo con amargura- Esta con Kikyo: comenzaron a salir cuando te fuiste-en seguida miro el rostro de Kagome, esperaba todo tipo de reacción, pero Kagome no lucia en lo más mínimo alterada, sino todo lo contrario, parecía indiferente.

-Eso ya lo sé-aseguro con un largo suspiro- Inuyasha no fue a buscarme en todo este tiempo; eso solo podía significar que había elegido por fin.

* * *

-Antes de que Kagome llegara- comenzó Ryouta- Tú estabas diciéndome algo: hablabas sobre Inuyasha y mi gran parecido con él. Dijiste que soy su reencarnación.

-Eso dije- confirmo el monje mientras miraba atento al muchacho

-¿Entonces crees que yo tenga poderes o algo así?- pregunto el muchacho acelerado de pronto- ¿Puedo hacer magia?- insistió mientras sonreía cual niño pequeño

-Es probable- comento Miroku con una sonrisa.

Le alegro saber del regreso de la señorita Kagome, pero aún más le alegraba saber que estaba con alguien. Lucia mucho mejor que la última vez que la vieron: con muchas menos heridas, y con esa sonrisa tan característica que animaba todo el ambiente. Además, Ryouta parecía un buen chico, hacia feliz a Kagome y eso era suficiente para todos.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el reencuentro. Sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome no se habían visto en todo este tiempo; cada uno se había ido por su lado.

Cosas habían quedado pendientes y lo único que los reunía ahora eran los fragmentos, ¿Qué pasaría cuando la perla desapareciera? Era obvio que el pozo dejaría de funcionar. ¿Sería el fin de todo?

-Ryouta es muy guapo- comento Sango mientras codeaba a su amiga con una sonrisa de insinuación.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- titubeo la pelinegra mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo- ¡Es un idiota!- y la muchacha hizo un puchero de molestia.

-Puede que lo sea- respondió la exterminadora mientras alzaba una ceja- pero sé que estas muy enamorada de el.- y se soltó a reír en cuanto noto que había hecho enrojecer aún más a su amiga.

-¿No es ese el rio?- dijo para cambiar de tema-¡Vamos Sango!- ahora era ella quien caminaba rápido. Sango solo comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa era su Kagome, y estaba de vuelta.

* * *

-Ahí están- señalo Kagome ansiosa mientras se paraba y miraba hacia el rio, entonces coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca y la pelinegra grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡SHIPPO!-

El zorrito y Kaede que parecían estar jugando en el agua, miraron enseguida hacia Kagome, quien los saludaba alegremente.

-¡Es Kagome!- grito Shippo mientras salía del agua y corría rápidamente hacia la pelinegra, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abierto y una sonrisa enorme.-¡Kagome, Kagome!- repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba más y más hacia ella.

Entonces cuando estuvieron más cerca Shippo se abalanzo a los brazos de Kagome, y restregó su cara en ella.

-Estoy de regreso- anuncio mientras abrazaba más fuerte al pequeño- Y ya no volveré a irme Shippo- le dijo mientras lo separaba para mirarlo a la cara; el solo asintió efusivamente mientras apretaba la boca para reprimir el llanto.- Estaré con ustedes a partir de ahora- dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Kagome- era la anciana Kaede, quien se acercaba tranquilamente a ella.

-Gracias Kaede- contesto alegremente.

* * *

-¡Detrás de ti!- grito la sacerdotisa, el hanyou se movió por reflejo y se apartó por poco del camino de la flecha.

Ese había sido el último demonio que quedaba: la tranquilidad después de la lucha fue inquietante.

-¿Esta bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- pregunto Inuyasha mientras tomaba un respiro y guardaba a Colmillo de Acero.

-Estoy bien Inuyasha- respondió Kikyo mientras relajaba su postura, se veía tan calmada: si el peli plata no hubiera estado ahí no hubiera creído que hace unos segundos peleaba con ferocidad contra ese pájaro demonio.

-Regresemos a la aldea-comento la mujer mientras guardaba el fragmento de Shikon en sus ropas.

Inuyasha solo asintió y se inclinó delante de ella, indicándole que subiera a su espalda. La miko sonrió y con nerviosismo subió a él, era la primera vez en muchos años que podía estar en su espalda.

Recordó que el peli plata siempre tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir humana: cuando todos aseguraban que era fría e indiferente Inuyasha siempre estaba ahí para demostrarle lo contrario. Se enamoró de él porque conocía su lado real, su lado imperfecto, su forma llena de sentimientos ahogados.

-¡Kikyo!-grito Inuyasha molesto mientras detenía por completo su avance.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- respondió ella al fin

-¡Ken!, llevo un rato hablándote ¿Cuánto más planeas seguir ignorándome?

-Lo lamento- depósito un suave beso en su mejilla-¿Qué decías?

-Estaba diciendo- dijo Inuyasha entre dientes, mientras claro, su rostro estaba rojo- Que casi llegamos a la aldea. Prepárate-

-¿Prepararme?-pregunto Kikyo confundida- ¿Prepararme para qué?

-Hay dos nuevos olores en la aldea y los alrededores- comento mientras apresuraba el paso-No logro reconocerlos…

* * *

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron?-pregunto Kagome mientras miraba fijo a Ryouta

-Nada importante- el muchacho se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Oh, vamos Ryouta! Dime.-insistió ella mientras hacia una cara de súplica: Ryouta también era débil con Kagome.

-Le pregunte si tenía poderes- susurro entre dientes, haciendo imposible entenderlo incluso para Kagome, quien se encontraba acostada en sus piernas

-¿Qué?- ella se acercó aún más a su rostro intentando entender lo que decía

-Que me gustas- contesto antes de aprovechar la cercanía de Kagome para robarle un beso.

Enseguida los sentimientos parecieron estallar en el estómago de la muchacha; Ryouta movía su mundo y Kagome lo sabía mejor que nadie

-Ryouta- lo reprendió jadeante cuando termino el beso- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- el rostro de la pelinegra parecía hervir, lo que le causo diversión al muchacho

-Sabes que no lo hare- respondió traviesamente mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia Kagome, con intenciones de un beso más, apenas habían rozado sus narices , pero se detuvo cuando noto que alguien los veía; Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban a unos metros de ellos, observándolos fijamente.


	9. Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar

Kagome había cerrado los ojos, ansiaba con nerviosismo otro de los embriagantes besos de Ryouta; se mantuvo quieta y espero, pero nada parecía llegar. Incluso pudo pensar que quizá Ryouta ya se había marchado, pero descarto la posibilidad al sentir sus piernas debajo de ella.

Suspiro y abrió los ojos por fin, si era otra de sus bromas definitivamente se molestaría.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así: todo lo contrario, lucia serio, increíblemente serio. Él no la estaba viendo siquiera, veía al frente, hacia un lugar fijo. Kagome aparto la vista del rostro del muchacho y miro al mismo lugar que él, enseguida lo entendió.

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban ahí, mirándolos. Ambos lucían sorprendidos, sobre todo el peli plata, quien no despegaba la vista de la muchacha.

Había llegado el momento. Kagome se incorporó de las piernas de Ryouta y se levantó para darle la cara a ambos.

* * *

Un salto tras otro, y cada uno más largo que el anterior.

Inuyasha cruzaba con rapidez el bosque, con Kikyo en su espalda. Dos olores nuevos estaban en la aldea, los pudo detectar enseguida. No había rastro de sangre en el aire, sin embargo aquellos olores tenían algo que lo inquietaban: uno de ellos parecía ser completamente familiar, pero a la vez podría asegurar que nunca lo había olido.

-Inuyasha, estas yendo muy rápido- le dijo Kikyo con cierta duda

- No te preocupes, llegamos- y el hanyou bajo la velocidad.

Se detuvo frente a unos arbustos y bajo a la sacerdotisa. Sigilosamente se acercó a los arbustos y los atravesó con precaución, seguido por Kikyo.

Finalmente dio un salto hacia adelante, justo donde termino el rastro, iba a desenvainar a colmillo de acero pero se quedó congelado al contemplar la escena; las personas que tenía justo a unos metros no eran cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que Kagome, y no estaba sola, estaba con un chico. Estaban a punto de besarse.

Inuyasha clavo su mirada enseguida en el joven; era idéntico a él.

Pero ahora ¿Qué importaba si aquel muchacho se parecía a Inuyasha? Pensó con rabia el peli plata, no servía de nada , era inútil que fueran idénticos si no era el mismo Inuyasha el que probaba los labios de la muchacha.

Ella no había notado la presencia de ellos aun. Seguía perdida en los brazos de aquel sujeto. Sin embargo el muchacho los noto casi enseguida. Los miro a ambos, pero se centró de inmediato en Inuyasha, parecía estar analizando cada parte de él.

El hanyou sintió el impulso de separarlos de inmediato, aún estaban demasiado cerca, pero se detuvo. Kagome ya no era suya, con eso estaba más que claro. También debía de recordar que ahora estaba con Kikyo.

Por fin la pelinegra los vio, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron el corazón del medio demonio enloqueció; creía que Kagome ya era cosa del pasado, intento convencerse de que ya la había olvidado. Inuyasha sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Los tres meses lejos no la habían cambiado mucho, pero eso no evito que sintiera la necesidad de correr y abrazarla. La había extrañado tanto todo este tiempo. Recordó los días que se odio por no ser capaz de ir por ella.

Incluso para él era desconocido cuanto amor le tenía a Kagome. Quizás por estar inseguro no fue con ella, quizá simplemente tuvo miedo; quizás, quizás, quizás, apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos ahí y Kagome ya le estaba destrozando la mente.

-Es bueno volver a verlos- comenzó Kagome sonriente, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular

-Bienvenida de vuelta Kagome- contesto Kikyo con amabilidad

¿Desde cuándo ellas se trataban amablemente?

-Yo…regrese hace unas horas. Pienso quedarme a reunir todos los fragmentos- Kikyo sonrió ante esto; sonrió de una forma que no conocía Kagome, parecía sincera. Tal vez la había juzgado mal todo este tiempo

-¿Quién es el?- interrumpió Inuyasha con seriedad, lo cual sorprendió a todos, hasta al mismo Inuyasha, esas palabras habían salido solas de su boca.

-Claro- recordó Kagome sonrojándose mientras jalaba a Ryouta, quien había estado observando todo en silencio- Chicos, él es Ryouta. Ryouta; Kikyo e Inuyasha

Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Por qué el e Inuyasha se parecen tanto Kagome?- pregunto Kikyo a pesar de que sabía la respuesta

-Él es la reencarnación de Inuyasha-aseguro Kagome mientras lo miraba con cierto orgullo

-¿Estas segura?- insistió la sacerdotisa mientras lo miraba más de cerca

-Si- contesto la pelinegra mientras añadía- él pudo cruzar el pozo, esa es la mejor prueba

-Tal y como tu hiciste- dijo Kikyo mientras miraba con dulzura a Kagome. Al parecer para todos era desconocida esta nueva faceta de Kikyo

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea- interrumpió Inuyasha mientras le tendía la mano a Kikyo para que subiera nuevamente a su espalda. Kikyo lo hizo y cuando el hanyou estaba por partir miro a Kagome y Ryouta, quienes los observaban.- ¿No vienen?- pregunto el con cierta precaución

-No- respondió la muchacha-Nosotros…-en ese momento Ryouta la interrumpió tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él, robándole un beso rápido-nosotros nos quedaremos aquí un poco mas- Kagome termino la oración cuando el beso termino, tenía la cara roja, y poco le faltaba para tartamudear. Eso definitivamente la había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Entiendo- Inuyasha apretó fuerte los dientes mientras partía a la aldea a toda velocidad.

-Eres un tonto-escucho decir a Kagome justo cuando partía.

-Pero así me quieres- había respondido él

* * *

El camino hacia la aldea aunque era corto, fue increíblemente silencioso.

Inuyasha estaba furioso: pero sobre todo estaba triste. Kikyo y Kagome fueron las primeras en notarlo, pues aunque ninguna de las dos dijo nada era obvio para ellas que le conocían tan bien.

-¿Inuyasha, estas bien?- pregunto Kikyo intentando aparentar la calma, pues estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados.

El regreso de Kagome causo un gran impacto en su amado, esto no estaba bien, Kikyo volvía a sentirse insegura, y aunque sabía que Kagome no tenía la culpa no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia al verla. Es decir, no la odiaba, Kagome era una buena chica, pero le molestaba que Inuyasha la tuviera tan presente, y que aun sintiera algo por ella

-¡Keh, por supuesto que estoy bien!- respondió molesto-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- mientras mantenía su fachada de "estar bien" no miraba a Kikyo a los ojos, solo hacia el frente, eso era prueba suficiente de que le había afectado, quizá más de lo que pensaba.

-Te quiero Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo de pronto-En verdad te quiero- mientras decía esto abrazaba a Inuyasha por la espalda.

Sin embargo Inuyasha no contesto…


	10. El principio la batalla final se acerca

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa- comento Ryouta mientras miraba el obscuro cielo y se levantaba del pasto- Perdí la noción del tiempo

-¿Estás seguro? Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí- le ofreció la pelinegra, pero el muchacho negó enseguida con la cabeza

-Por ahora volveré, estas cosas no pasan todos los días- sonrió de forma burlona- necesito descansar.

Kagome estaba por contestar cuando gritos resonaron por todo el bosque, de pronto una fuerte luz naranja invadió el cielo; era fuego, y venia de la aldea.

* * *

-¡Son demasiado Inuyasha, necesitamos atraerlos fuera de la aldea antes de que la destruyan por completo!- grito Sango mientras le destrozaba la cabeza a un ciempiés gigante

-¡Maldición!- dijo por lo bajo el hanyou al tiempo que esquivaba por poco un golpe de la marioneta de Naraku- ¡Sango, Miroku! Protejan a los aldeanos, Kikyo y yo nos encargaremos de esta basura

La exterminadora asintió y junto con el monje comenzaron a abrirse paso hasta la gente. Entonces Inuyasha por fin saco a colmillo de acero, los aldeanos se encontraban con Sango y Miroku, así que no había peligro de dañar a alguien ahora.

Rápidamente lanzo un viento cortante, pero la marioneta se regenero en cuanto el ataque termino: entonces se dieron cuenta de que no era una marioneta, era el mismísimo Naraku.

-Los fragmentos Inuyasha, están más cerca de lo que podemos imaginar: Kagome ha regresado, eso facilita las cosas- comenzó a hablar el demonio- ¿Qué harás Inuyasha? Cualquiera de las dos mujeres que has amado me servirían ¿Seguirás con Kikyo? ¿O estarás indeciso otra vez? El menor descuido, y tomare a una- dijo mientras se regeneraba- Esta vez, será diferente- aseguro mientras sonreía ampliamente

-¡Suficiente!- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Kagome: esta se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, a una distancia razonable del demonio, venia acompañada de Ryouta, quien observaba con atención su alrededor, todos aquellos demonios eran algo nuevo para él.

-¡Conseguiremos los fragmentos restantes Naraku!-dijo mientras tomaba el arco dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento – Y te derrotaremos de una vez por todas- la pelinegra lucia furiosa: cierta aura comenzaba a rodearla, su poder espiritual estaba aumentando rápidamente.

-No te perdonare, lo que le has hecho a todos…- y sin más que decir, lanzo una flecha.

Ahora todos la miraban sorprendidos; incluso Naraku. ¿Acaso ella tenía todo ese poder espiritual sin saberlo? Pues ese disparo había sido totalmente nuevo y poderoso, algo que había superado a todas la veces anteriores

Su lanzamiento fue directo y certero, era igual o incluso mejor que el de Kikyo. Obviamente en estos tres meses había mejorado bastante.

La flecha atravesó el campo con rapidez y fue a parar directo al pecho de Naraku: al igual que en aquella otra ocasión, lo único que lo salvo fue unos centímetros de piel intactos para alcanzar la marca en su espalda. Naraku hizo su desaparición de inmediato, no sin antes advertir al hanyou

-Ella ya no está contigo Inuyasha; es vulnerable a mí. Y tu corazón también…

* * *

-¡Tenemos que apagar el fuego!- anuncio Miroku en cuanto era seguro que el enemigo había desaparecido. Todas las personas se movilizaron y comenzaron a traer el agua, en tanto el grupo del hanyou se recuperaba

-¿Paso algo Kikyo?- le pregunto Inuyasha preocupado mientras guardaba su espada y se acercaba a ella. Desde que Naraku había dicho eso, la sacerdotisa parecía haberse perdido, como un estado de shock, ni siquiera había reaccionado a lanzar una flecha

-No es nada- contesto ella intentando despabilarse- Estoy bien.

El peli plata se tranquilizó, y con cierta discreción comenzó a buscar a Kagome con la mirada.

-Esta con Kaede y ese chico, al parecer se desmayó- le comento la sacerdotisa ya más atenta a la situación

-Ya veo…-Inuyasha enseguida se inquietó ¿Ella estaría bien?

- Al parecer usar su energía espiritual después de tanto tiempo la debilito-

- Iré a ver cómo están los demás-comento con rapidez mientras se marchaba antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta

"¿Estoy perdiéndolo otra vez?" pensó mientras veía como su amado corría tras otra. ¿Cuántas veces Kagome se habría sentido así?

* * *

Un rayo de luz cayó directamente en sus ojos, y la obligo a despertar poco a poco. El aire era agradable, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía cansado y pesado.

-No debiste apresurarte tanto Kagome- la reprendió suavemente una voz al ver que había recuperado la conciencia

-Lo lamento Kaede- le sonrió mientras intentaba incorporarse- Ataque sin pensar

-Toma este té- le tendió un vaso mientras tomaba una jarra de agua y se disponía a salir de la choza – Bébelo, te ayudara a recuperarte-

-Gracias- sonrió y comenzó a beber el líquido,

-Iré por más agua, le diré a los muchachos que pueden pasar a verte ¿está bien?- la pelinegra asintió y la señora salió del lugar.

Unos segundos después Sango entro al cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?- pregunto la exterminadora mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Solo estoy cansada Sango. No es nada-

-Me alegra oír eso- suspiro aliviada-¡Fuiste muy imprudente al usar tus poderes de esa forma Kagome!

-Lo sé, lo sé-admitió un poco avergonzada-¡Es solo que…!- parecía estarse conteniendo, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por su mente se la guardo para ella- ¡me enfureció lo que dijo Naraku, Sango! ¡Decir cosas tan hirientes, y después sonreír de esa forma!

-Kagome, Kagome- negó con la cabeza riendo- Tu no cambias ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No es nada- y la abrazo con ternura a lo que la muchacha correspondió enseguida.

-Por cierto, ¡¿Dónde están los muchachos?! ¡¿Y Ryouta, él está bien?!- se alarmo en cuanto recordó que se había quedado a su lado cuando se había desmayado

-Tranquila- respondió Sango intentando tranquilizarla-los chicos fueron a dar ayudar a la aldea, volverán en un rato, ellos se llevaron a Ryouta, así que estarán bien-

-Eso espero, después de todo Inuyasha y Ryouta no parecen llevarse muy bien…- comento Kagome mas para ella misma que para su amiga

-! Todo saldrá bien! Ellos ya son gente madura, podrán arreglar las cosas…-

Ambas sabían que no era así, pero prefirieron creer que las cosas no se les saldrían de las manos. Definitivamente las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora.


	11. Debilidad

-No me agrada- respondió con su típica obstinación mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del monje

-No puede desagradarte solo porque esta con la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha. Él ahora la hace feliz, tú tienes a Kikyo- le recordó Miroku con cierta molestia.

-¡Keh! ¿¡Que te hace creer que eso me molesta?!- dijo enseguida el hanyou a la defensiva

-Te conozco…-aseguro con ese tono de sabiduría que tanto detestaba el peli plata

-Lo que sea-quiso dar por terminada la conversación pues sabía que era inútil discutir, sobre todo cuando su amigo tenía razón.

-Basta con ver los hechos-continuo Miroku a pesar de la resistencia del hanyou a escuchar- pues ahora que Ryouta está con Kikyo te da absolutamente igual-comento mientras miraba a la sacerdotisa instruir con el arco al muchacho a lo lejos-Pero cuando se trata de Kagome todo cambia ¿no?

-Basta Miroku-pidió Inuyasha, su rostro parecía haber decaído- Se lo que hice, no tienes que recordármelo; pero ahora elegí a Kikyo, tomando en cuenta eso y que Kagome ahora esta con ese muchacho no hay nada que hacer…

-No seas idiota Inuyasha-lo miro mal y se levantó del pasto donde habían descansado después de ayudar a los aldeanos- Tu y yo sabemos que sigues queriendo a Kagome-miro la expresión del hanyou por un momento y entrecerró los ojos- Es más, podría asegurar que ya la amas.

El peli plata pareció estremecerse con las palabras de su amigo, y enseguida los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-N-no digas tonterías- y con más fuerza aunque antes, se alejó a toda costa de los ojos negros y sabios del monje

-Solo piénsalo Inuyasha, porque llegara el día en que Kagome realmente lo ame a él y entonces en verdad no podrás hacer nada, y ni todo el amor que te tuvo o te tiene te salvara como lo hace ahora.

-¿Estas segura de esto Kagome?-

-Claro Sango, es hora de que las cosas cambien un poco por aquí-aseguro la muchacha mientras se acercaba cada vez más rápido al pozo

-¿Y si Ryouta te busca que le diré?- la angustia se empezaba a hacer presente en la voz de la exterminadora

-Simplemente dile que volveré muy pronto que solo fui por mi equipaje

-Kagome- la llamo con preocupación y la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca justo antes de que saltara al pozo

-Prometo que volveré- su amiga parecía necia a dejarla ir al principio, pero entonces su mirada de determinación le recordó que eso era lo correcto, y confió en que ella volvería

-Te esperaremos aquí entonces.

-Solo mejora tu postura y dentro de poco podrás perfeccionar tu técnica- comento la sacerdotisa mientras daba un último vistazo al arco del Ryouta, el muchacho solo asintió y dio por terminada la clase.

-Gracias por esto- murmuro el peli negro mientras le sonreía amablemente- en verdad quiero proteger a Kagome…esto significa mucho para mi

-No es nada- respondió Kikyo mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba a través del campo hasta Inuyasha.

El pequeño viaje a través del pozo había mareado un poco a Kagome, después de todo llevaba un rato sin cruzar por él.

Intento mantener el equilibrio aun con todas sus cosas en la mochila y aterrizo con delicadeza; tomo una profunda respiración, se mentalizo un poco para lo que fuera que pudiese encontrarse en aquella retorcida época con monstruos y escalo con rapidez.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Pensó más para mantener la calma que para tener una respuesta. "Inuyasha estará con Kikyo en todo momento: todo quedara en un recuerdo, todo se acabó entre él y yo…"

Suspiro en cuanto entendió el peso de sus palabras, esto la distrajo otra vez, y cuando estaba por darse el impulso final para salir resbalo; ella daba por seguro que se estrellaría contra el suelo, quizá se lastimaría varios huesos, ¿pero acaso eso importaba ahora? No podría hacer nada por minimizar los daños, solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…

-Sigues siendo tan descuidada como siempre- la voz y la piel que conocía muy bien aparecieron de la nada lo que la hizo estremecerse y abrir los ojos de golpe.

Y ahí estaba el: su cabello largo y plateado que colgaba y que siempre olía a agua salada y bosque; sus manos fuertes con uñas largas y peligrosas pero que nunca la lastimaron y que ahora la sostenían para evitar su caída; su boca que estaba apretada y que mostraba una mueca de molestia constante; y finalmente sus ojos dorados, esos que le revelaban todo de él y que justo ahora le rogaban perdón a gritos, todo eso a pesar de que sus acciones y su actitud demostraran lo contrario.

Todo lo que causaba que ella se perdiera terriblemente estaba justo delante del el: sosteniéndola de la mano y mostrándose como su héroe, y ella lo único que podía hacer para reaccionar a ello era mantenerse quieta, como si estuviera en shock.

Pues ambos se miraban; Kagome parecía intentar descifrar que pensaba Inuyasha, intentar averiguar de el mismo que había pasado durante su ausencia, en tanto Inuyasha no sabía que hacer ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Cómo podría actuar? En general todo el asunto lo estaba alterando, le ponía los nervios de punta el que ella lo mirara con tanto significado, su presencia simplemente bastaba para que el perdiera las ideas, toda la lógica se había esfumado en cuanto la toco.

-Inuyasha- le hablo por fin la muchacha con calma, su expresión tomo con la guardia baja a Inuyasha, hizo que se perdiera en ella y que el corazón se le volcara

-¿Qué?- contesto de mala gana el hanyou, intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo y sonrojo de su rostro

-No pensé que fuera a decir esto…- ella continuo hablando con suavidad dejando pasar su anterior tono, se estaba dejando llevar, ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que podría llegar a decir; estaba perdida en esos ojos dorados- pero…

-¡Inuyasha!- la voz de Shippo interrumpió estrepitosamente el ambiente tenso y serio que se había creado entre ellos, Kagome reacciono y asusto a Inuyasha que por poco dejaba que cayera de nuevo, sin embargo el peli plata reacciono y la tomo, estaba vez por la cintura, la saco de una buena vez por todas del aquel lugar, la deposito en el suelo y retrocedió para darle un poco de espacio

-Kagome…- espero su reacción esperanzado, quizá aún tenía algo que decir, completar la frase por lo menos, entonces rápidamente ella se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa deslumbrante (de esas que son totalmente peligrosas y que presagiaban la furia de Kagome) se limitó a decir:

-Gracias-

Y seguido de esto se marchó con paso firme y rápido, desapareciendo enseguida entre el bosque.

-…Shippo…-Inuyasha hablo entre dientes

-Inuyasha- la voz le tembló un poco al pequeño zorro darse cuenta que había metido la pata

-¡Tu, pequeño idiota!- y se abalanzo contra el para enseguida golpearle la cabeza

El corazón le latía como loco ¿Qué estaba por decirle si Shippo no los hubiera interrumpido?

Lo admitía; tener a Inuyasha así la había dejado rara. En cuanto lo vio supo que estaba perdida.

Eso no la justificaba, lo sabía a la perfección, pues no podía volverse a permitir cometer ese error.

Ya estaba cansada de que para Inuyasha, cualquier cosa que hicieran o hablaran enfrente de Kikyo estuviera mal; estaba harta de que Kikyo siempre estuviera primero que ella, a pesar de que estuvieran juntos. Claro, todo esto había sido antes; se estaba molestando otra vez por cosas del pasado.

Recordar por que se había ido, eso siempre hacia que la determinación de Kagome de superar a Inuyasha y recolectar los fragmentos se renovara enseguida

Entonces termino el camino que la separaba de la aldea corriendo mientras apretaba su equipaje a sus espaldas.

Al carajo la debilidad…


	12. Nunca te pertenecio

-Vamos ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?- se burlo mientras claramente la retaba a superarlo

-¡Por supuesto que no! – aseguro mientras retomaba su anterior posición con el arco y se disponía a lanzar una segunda flecha

-Hey- de pronto pudo sentir su voz susurrándole por detrás; la brisa hizo que su aroma llegara a ella y despertara todos sus sentidos -¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba por detrás y posaba su brazos sobre los de ella.

Kagome no respondió, sin embargo se dejó guiar por él.

-Simplemente tienes que levantar los hombros un poco- comenzó a decir a él, aun con ese tono suave cerca de su oído

La muchacha se limitó a asentir y entonces por un momento se distrajo mirando a su alrededor; se percató de que los alrededores estaban vacíos, por excepción de ella, el campo de entrenamiento y Ryouta. No se podría esperar otra cosa después de que los demás se fueran a buscar aquel fragmento.

-Kagome- ahora el aliento de él se encontraba en su mejilla, lo podía sentir muy cerca de sus labios, sin embargo aún no se atrevía a mirarlo, se había quedado con la vista pegada al objetivo más delante de ellos.

-¿Aun te pongo nerviosa?- sus manos comenzaron a ascender lentamente de sus brazos a sus hombros, y finalmente hicieron contacto con su cuello

-No…no es eso- Ryouta sabía que Kagome se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando estaban juntos, de hecho era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

* * *

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo extraño que el calor que obtuviera en su espalda fuera el de Kagome. Pues a pesar de que habían pasado meses desde que la cargaba aun podía sentir lo que era tenerla ahí; sobre todo extrañaba su aroma, pues a pesar de que tenía una esencia parecida a la de Kikyo no eran las mismas, en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañaron Ryouta y Kagome?- pregunto Shippo captando enseguida la atención del hanyou

-Pues…- al parecer Sango buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo

-Ellos simplemente se quedaron entrenando Shippo-intervino Miroku

-¡Pude haberme quedado con ellos!- protesto al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. La exterminadora y el monje se miraron con cierta incomodidad e intentaron dejar un poco más clara la situación

-Ellos…necesitaban estar solos, eso es todo-

Inuyasha se contuvo de mostrarse furioso cuando entendió a donde querían llegar (o al menos de sacar sus propias conclusiones)

Por un momento sintió como si aquella chica fuera de su propiedad, pero los hechos le estaban demostrando todo lo contrario, y la voz de Kikyo fue la mejor prueba de ello

-Se ven bien juntos-comento la sacerdotisa agrandando aún más la herida que se estaba formando poco a poco en Inuyasha.

* * *

-No pudo ser tan malo ¿O sí?- pregunto con cierto escepticismo

-¿Malo? ¡Recuerdo que la primera noche estaba aterrada!- aseguro con una gran sonrisa la chica de pelo azabache al tiempo que recordaba con cierto cariño aquel dia.

-Bien, sí. Un cien pies humano que quiera matarte, no saber dónde estás y por supuesto estar rodeada de monstruos que te persiguen es malo, pero podría haber sido peor- hablo intentando mantenerse optimista respecto a su segunda noche ahí: la primera la había pasado en vela esperando a que Kagome despertara de aquel sueño en el que cayo debido al uso de sus poderes.

-No sabes lo que dices- negó con la cabeza mientras reía por creer en la ingenuidad de Ryouta

-Claro que lo sé- dijo acercando más a Kagome a su pecho- Se exactamente a que me enfrento estando aquí

Después de un largo entrenamiento habían decidido quedarse a almorzar en ese hermoso prado no muy lejos de la aldea, charlaron un rato y por supuesto salió a flote el tema de establecerse en la época antigua.

Sin embargo, y sin darse cuenta terminaron hablando de las aventuras de Kagome ahí: le conto como conoció a Sango, a Miroku y a Shippo, había evitado por el momento mencionar a Inuyasha.

Ahora se encontraban recostados en el pasto, rodeados de flores y su aroma. Kagome estaba en el pecho de Ryouta, descansando tranquilamente y relajándose con el compás de su respiración.

-¿Vas a contarme como conociste a Inuyasha?- soltó de golpe el peli negro mientras aun acariciaba el cabello de ella

-No creo que sea importante- comento mientras intentaba aparentar que le daba igual

-¿Eso crees?- entonces de un segundo a otro Kagome paso de estar en su pecho a estar debajo de el: Ryouta se mantenía por encima de ella y la miraba con intensidad.

-El asunto de Inuyasha me ha estado volviendo loco-sus ojos dorados ansiaban una respuesta, entonces inesperadamente sonrió, le mostro esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, aquella en la que los colmillos de Ryouta quedaban al descubierto, donde se mostraba confiado y provocativo.


End file.
